


down at their feet

by JustFeli



Series: if love is a battlefield, i must have forgotten my armour at home [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: D/s undertones, Ficlet, Kneeling, M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFeli/pseuds/JustFeli
Summary: Clint is waiting for Phil to come home after a long op.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Series: if love is a battlefield, i must have forgotten my armour at home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661635
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	down at their feet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is gonna be the first work in a series of ficlets- mainly Phlint but maybe others too.  
> I put prompts into a jar, draw one and spend 10 - 30 minutes on it
> 
> First Prompt: Public Displays of Affection
> 
> (title loosely based on a poem from 'the witch doesn't burn in this one')

Clint's shoulders ached.

As did his neck. And his arm.

Training for hours on end tended to do that, but it normally also meant he was able to get out of his head, not think for a while- or at least not think about anything other than shooting arrows.

Because it was when his thoughts started to stray that he became all wired up, not able to rest.

Phil was on a mission with his other team at the moment, somewhere in northern Austria, which he should have been back from already. Yet, he wasn't. That was, what kept him in battle mode, all keyed up and ready to go. Because if Phil needed him, if Phil needed him and he wasn't there and something happened to Phil- No. He couldn't go down that road again.

Phil was fine. He was one of the best Agents S.H.I.E.L.D. had to offer and had May with him. He was _fine._

He still couldn't shake off the worry though.

It came as a surprise that, when he entered the common room on his way to the kitchen, Phil was sitting on a chair by the table. Suit a bit rumpled but otherwise as immaculate as always.

Files were open in front of him and Phil was writing something- probably the after-report.

So when Phil turned toward him, as if he had a sixth sense that Clint was in the room, he couldn't stop the happy whimper-like sound from escaping. The moment their eyes locked, Clint forgot the worry and even the slight anger he felt before – normally Phil always came to get him first thing after getting back- but all of that vanished as he slid down on his knees next to the chair, bowed his head and leaned on Phil's leg.

Phil only seemed slightly surprised, but caught himself quickly, and whispered in his ear that he was fine, the op went off without a hitch, that he'd missed Clint and how pleased he was that Clint was on his knees next to him.

Clint immediately sunk into that headspace- the one where he didn't have to worry about anything because Phil would take care of it. Of him.

He didn't even see the other Avengers in the room, most of which looked surprised or questioningly towards him- except for Natasha, duh- but Phil just shook his head slightly while one hand came to rest on top of Clint's head and the other resumed filling out his paperwork.


End file.
